Young Love
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Sonic and Tails save a young fox named Fiona, who seems to have fallen for Tails. But what's Eggman's purpose with her? Is she all she seems? TailsFiona pairing
1. Chapter 1

"Young Love"  
Toni Ferraro  
All Sonic characters copyrighted to SEGA  
Fiona copyrighted to Archie  
-----------  
I've written lots and lots of Sonic fanfiction... but honestly, this is my very FIRST SegaSonic fic.  
It's based some time after Sonic Adventure 2, and has an Archie character, but only a minor one who was only in two issues (but will always be my favorite).  
Enjoy!  
  
------------------  
  
Robotnik paced around his workshop in deep thought.  
  
"Damn... My plans were fooled again. I almost had it, if it weren't for the Biolizard! And it seems Shadow and Rouge weren't all they seemed to be..."  
  
He gave a deep sigh. "Out of all the schemes I ever thought up, Chaos and Shadow seemed like the perfect avatars to world conquest. And they both turn against me. I'm starting to run out of ideas..."  
  
Robotnik looked into his moniter. He could see Sonic racing around for what seemed to be no apparent reason... until Amy made the scene, making kissy faces at him.  
  
"That pink brat... she doesn't know when to give up, does she?"  
  
Robotnik then made an amused sound, "Hmm... Perhaps I should try the old 'hero must save girlfriend' routine and force Sonic to give up the Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
He then saw Sonic shouting at Amy, trying to push her away form him as she tried to land forward on him, trying to steal a kiss.  
  
"Nah. Wouldn't work."  
  
Robotnik then eyed something. Tails was in the background, shouting something at the two. He then shook his head and said something else. The moniter gave no sounds, but Robotnik managed to lipread, "Glad I don't have a girlfriend..."  
  
Robotnik smirked at this, "Maybe it's time my little foxboy grew up..."  
  
  
  
  
"Wrench."  
  
"Wrench." Sonic handed the tool to his friend.  
  
Tails made a few adjustments to the Tornado 2, then handed it back, "Crankshaft."  
  
"Crankshaft," Sonic repeated, handing him the engine part, "So Tails, what exactly are you doing this time?"  
  
"Well, I'm re-designing the engine so when the Tornado 2 turns into the Cyclone, it can move faster than it use to. Not only that, when in plane mode, the Tornado 2 will fly sharper than it already does!"  
  
"Ah..." Sonic couldn't understand how one kid could manage to even build a plane form scratch, let alone be able to make as many adjustments to it as an adult mechanic could be allowed naturally. But if anyone could do it, he knew good old Tails could.  
  
Just as Tails was about to call what he needed next, he and Sonic whipped their heads around to the sound of someone shrieking.  
  
"Eggman!"  
  
From high on the hill, the duo could clearly see Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic hovering on the grounds of Mystic Ruins below, a claw hanging out from the front as if trying to reach for something.  
  
They got over the edge for a closer look, suprised at what they saw. In front of that chasing claw was a young, red-furred burnette vixen.  
  
"What's that egghead doing this time?! Chasing that poor kid like prey!"  
  
"Come on, Sonic!" Tails shouted, taking into the air, "We better save her!"  
  
Sonic nodded, and took off, grinding down the stairs on the hill.  
  
"Heads up ugly!" was all Robotnik heard before he suddenly got whacked into from the side. He glanced over and there was Sonic, kneeling from a spin, a sneaky grin spread across his face.  
  
"I figured you'd come..." the human growled.  
  
The young vixen stopped to look back after noticing her pursuer had stopped chasing. At that moment, Tails grabbed her hand and flew her out of the scene.  
  
"Dargh!! There goes my prey!" Robotnik whined.  
  
Sonic went into another spin, "And that's the last you'll see of her!" He dashed into a blue streak in front of the Egg-O-Matic and sliced off the claw.  
  
"No!" Robotnik cried.  
  
"Yes!" Sonic retorted, picking up the claw and then tossing it out into the ocean.  
  
Seeing that the girl was now in the hands of his enemies, Robotnik decided it was time to retreat. "We will meet again! Be sure of that!" he called, turning the hovercraft around and flying off.  
  
Sonic watched and waited until he was out of sight. Then he scratched his head, wondering. "What's Eggman want with that girl anyway?"  
  
He decided to go straight to the horse's mouth and zipped back up the hill to Tails' workshop.  
  
"Say, kid, are you oka--"  
  
Sonic was cut short by the suprise he saw at the workshop... the girl was hugging Tails feircely!  
  
"My hero!" she cooed, cuddling his face while Tails just stood there blushing.  
  
"Uh... Tails?" Sonic didn't even knew Tails had a thing for girls!  
  
Tails looked over suprised, "Oh! Sonic!" He gently nudged the girl off, "This is Fiona. Fiona, this is Sonic, my best friend."  
  
"Not to mention the backbone of the rescue operation..." Sonic mumbled as he walked up.  
  
Fiona nodded to Sonic, "Hello. Thank you for helping Tails to save me."  
  
Sonic sighed, "Yeah, no problem. Listen, why was Eggman after you like that?"  
  
Fiona shrugged, "I don't know! I was minding my own business, and suddenly, this crazy man comes after me with a claw! Like I was some kind of prize in a claw game or something!"  
  
Sonic rubbed his chin, "That's strange... What's Eggman planning?"  
  
"Do you think we better sneak into his base to find out?" asked Tails.  
  
Sonic nodded, "Yeah, definatley." He turned to the red fox, "Fiona, there's a girl named Amy in Station Square. Stay with her until we come back."  
  
"Aw, but I wanna come!"  
  
Sonic scowled, "That last thing we need now is 'Girl Power!' attitude from you! If Eggman's after you, you need to be watched! Now go!"  
  
Fiona hung her head and sighed.  
  
"Come on, Fiona," spoke Tails, smiling, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to a pretty girl like you."  
  
Fiona blushed at this. "Well... allright." And with that, Fiona turned and started down the hill.  
  
Sonic turned to Tails. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
Tails sighed as they came up to the Tornado. "Sonic, don't you think you kinda hurt her there?"  
  
"Tails, I just want to protect her. I know she has a thing for you!" He winked at the young fox, "And actually, I think it's time you started dating!"  
  
"Dating?!" Tails cried, blushing, "No way! Don't even think about it." He embarassly climbed into the pilot's seat as Sonic hopped into the back.  
  
"Well, either way, it's time we got to the bottom of this... or that girl isn't gonna love to see her fisrt date."  
  
"Rodger!" Tails called, turning on the engines.  
  
Just before the plane took off, a red figure sneaked in from behind and made her way into the trunkspace. In her ear, there was an earpeice with a dark voice on the other line speaking, "You know what to do."  
  
"Yes, master." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Young Love"  
Toni Ferraro  
All Sonic characters copyrighted to SEGA  
Fiona copyrighted to Archie  
-----------  
I've written lots and lots of Sonic fanfiction... but honestly, this is my very FIRST SegaSonic fic.  
It's based some time after Sonic Adventure 2, and has an Archie character, but only a minor one who was only in two issues (but will always be my favorite).  
Enjoy!  
  
------------------  
  
"Eggman's base, dead ahead!" Tails called.  
  
Sonic nodded, "Gotcha!" he called back, "Set us down low!"  
  
"Rodger!"  
Tails flew the Tornado many miles away from Robotnik's base to avoid being seen. As soon as they hit the ground, Sonic leapt off the back. "Let's go, champ!" he called as he raced ahead.  
  
Tails shut the engine off as he hopped out, taking pursuit after Sonic. "Wait up!"  
  
At that moment, there was constant banging in the trunk space. "Heeey!" cried a voice, "How do I get outta here??"  
  
"Have you tried the handle, dear?" responded a low, raspy voice.  
  
And with that, the door flung open, and Fiona came tumbling out. She rubbed her head, "That hurt..."  
  
"Enough dilly dally!" shouted the voice in her earpiece, "Sonic and Tails are far ahead. Be certain to keep up with them!"  
  
Fiona looked towards the path to the base. It was many miles ahead, and Sonic and Tails were already nothing but small blurs. "Uh... we may have a problem."  
  
"What now??"  
  
"I'm not programmed to keep up at such speed."  
  
There was groaning in her earpiece, then the man suddenly perked, "Wait! You're at the Tornado, am I correct?"  
  
Fiona looked over, "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry. I know how to work such machines. My machine is similar to your 'boyfriend's'..."  
  
  
  
Sonic motioned Tails to be silent as a guardbot walked by in the next room. It raised it's gun up in patrol, thinking to have heard something. Shrugging, it dropped it's guard and continued on... proving to be a deadly mistake as it was sliced into two by a spin attack.  
  
Tails came up to Sonic, who brushed himself from robo debris, "Good job, Sonic."  
  
"Thanks," the hedgehog responded, "C'mon. Eggman's not too far ahead."  
  
They silently made their way down the dark corrider, being careful not to be spotted. But in any close calls, Sonic managed to destroy whatever was trying to blow their cover without calling much attention.  
  
Soon enough, they found themselves by the threshold of Robotnik's main room. He was standing there at his control panel, looking at his moniter, which presented a blue screen, and white kanji.  
  
"Everything's going according to plan," he murmured, "Soon enough, Sonic will come with those emeralds."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Tails whispered.  
  
Sonic shrugged, "Hey that's what we're here to find out."  
  
Silently, they zipped to behind one of Robotnik's chairs as they continued to spy on him. Robotnik turned, thinking he saw something, but only made a shrugging motion. As he turned back, he smirked to himself and pushed a button on his control panel.  
  
And just then, two large guns were pointed behind the chair, suprising the duo.  
  
Robotnik turned back around and strolled up to his two guardbots. "Just how stupid do you think I am?" he sneered.  
  
Sonic stood to his feet. "Let me answer that."  
  
Robotnik growled, "Well, now that I've captured you, I guess you have no choice but to hand the Chaos Emeralds over to me."  
  
Sonic crossed his arms, as Tails mimiced, "Now why would I do that?"  
  
And almost as if on cue, there are suddenly a shriek along with loud engines coming closer.  
  
And then -- BLAM!!!  
  
The Tornado 2, converted into Car Mode, smashed through the wall of the room.  
  
"BRAKES!!" Robotnik screamed.  
  
And it skidded to a loud halt, front in front of the obese man.  
  
"Gah.." he moaned, "Would you mind cutting it a LITTLE more closer next time??"  
  
Looking at the driver, Sonic and Tials were more than suprised to see, "Fiona?!"  
  
Fiona blushed, "Oh... hi guys."  
  
"What are YOU doing here??" Sonic shouted.  
  
Fiona climbed out of the cockpit, "I wanted to come!"  
  
"And that will prove to be a fatal mistake, deary!" Robotnik hissed, as one of the guardbots grabbed her arms and lifted her up. Fiona gasped at this.  
  
"Fiona!" Tails cried, running at her.  
  
"Tails, wait!" Sonic called, but the second guardbot had already grabbed the young fox.   
  
Robotnik chuckled at this. "Well, isn't this a plot filler?"  
  
"Let those two go, Eggman!" Sonic ordered.  
  
Robotnik smirked. "Now why would I do that?" he said, crossing his arms, mocking Sonic.  
  
As the enemies quarreled, Tails turned his head over to Fiona, "Fiona, why did you come?"  
  
Fiona didn't know how to answer that. She couldn't possibly tell the truth to him.  
  
"I... uh..."  
  
A thought came into Tails' head, "Is it... because you love me?"  
  
Fiona blinked at this. She was never told or given anything about love. "Love? What... what's love?"  
  
Tails blinked back, "Love... It's when two people really care about each other, maybe even risking their lives for them. I took the chance of running to you when these junkheads grabbed you, only to be grabbed myself. I... I guess I..."  
  
"Do you love me, Tails?"  
  
Tails looked down to the floor, trying to cover any embarassment, "I... yes, Fiona, I love you too."  
  
Fiona smiled, "You love me because you care about me?"  
  
Tails looked up to face her, a sheepish smile on his face. "Yup."  
  
Fiona smiled, "I never knew there was something called love..."  
  
"Give you the Chaos Emeralds?? Forget it, Eggman!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"That is, if you want to see your little pets live to see their first date," Robotnik sneered.  
  
Sonic scowled, seeing he was in a sticky situation. Suddenly, Fiona shouted, "Do it, Sonic!"  
  
Everyone faced her, "What??"  
  
"Please do it, Sonic, that is, if you love Tails."  
  
Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "Well... Yeah. Course I do!"  
  
"If you love him, you should risk yourself for him. Give Robotnik the emeralds."  
  
Robotnik smiled at this. "The girl has a point, Sonic."  
  
Sonic twitched his nose in reluct. As much as he wanted to save both Tails and Fiona, he knew the dangers of letting such a madman get in contact with the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"Don't do it, Sonic!" Tails pleaded, "You know Chaos Emeralds and Eggman don't mix!"  
  
"He has to, Tails," said Fiona, "Sonic loves you. He wants to protect you, right? That's what love is about!"  
  
"You don't understand, Fiona," said Tails, "We're worth the sacrifice to keep the world safe from Eggman!"  
  
Fiona blinked, "Do you love the world?"  
  
"What??!"  
  
"Does Sonic love it too? Is that why he's going to save it?"  
  
"Fiona why are you asking such dumb questions at a time like this??"  
  
Fiona cringed. "Tails... I thought... I'm sorry." She turned, not daring to face the fox now. "I thought you loved me."  
  
"I do!" cried Tails, "But... Fiona."  
  
"Master..." she mewed, looking upwards... at Robotnik.  
  
Sonic and Tails' eyes widened, "Master?!"  
  
Robotnik bared his teeth, "You weren't suppose to imply anything, stupid! Remember??"  
  
Fiona gasped, "Ooops! Sorry!"  
  
"What's this about, Fiona?!" Sonic demanded.  
  
"You'll forgive me, Master, won't you?" said Fiona, "After all, you care about me... you love me?"  
  
Robotnik cringed, "Eugh!" he spooted, "I love you like I love garbage!"  
  
Fiona gasped, "What?? But... but you created me..."  
  
"Eggman loves no one, Fiona," said Tails, "Not even things he created."  
  
Robotnik crossed his arms and turned.  
  
"Fiona..." Tials caught the attention of the feamle fox, "I'll do anything to keep you safe."  
  
"Me too," Sonic added.  
  
Fiona smiled, then turned to Robotnik, "Master," she said fiercely, "I don't love you! You care of no one but yourself! I won't work for you anymore! There's no point to risk anything for those you don't love!"  
  
"Pffft, oh what a pity," Robotnik mused, "You were no use of me anyway, Fiona. And with Sonic here, there's no point of you anymore." He snapped his fingers to his guardbot, "Destroy her."  
  
The bot holding Tails lifted his rifle at Fiona.  
  
"No!!" Sonic cried, startign to race over.  
  
But it was too late. The blast struck Fiona's chest.  
  
"FIONA!" Tails screamed.  
  
But there was no more life in the young vixen... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Young Love"  
Toni Ferraro  
All Sonic characters copyrighted to SEGA  
Fiona copyrighted to Archie  
----------  
I've written lots and lots of Sonic fanfiction... but honestly, this is my very FIRST SegaSonic fic.  
It's based some time after Sonic Adventure 2, and has an Archie character, but only a minor one who was only in two issues (but will always be my favorite).  
Enjoy!  
-------------  
  
All there was left of Fiona was the sizzling body with a hole in her chest... as if it were punctured rather than blown up.  
  
Sonic stared over at the body. The hole was now making small sparks, and there were nuts and screws around her.  
  
"Fiona... She was a..."  
  
"A robot?" Robotnik finished, a sly grin on his face, "Good detective work."  
  
"Fiona..." Tails murmured, "She was a robot... she wasn't real... but she... had feelings..."  
  
Sonic scowled up at Robotnik, "What's the deal, Eggman?" he demanded.  
  
Robotnik leaned casually on his control panel, "Oh, just the usual 'boyfriend must get girlfriend' routine. Fiona was going to be Tails' damsel in distress, so that you could hand over the Chaos Emeralds in exchange for her life. But who would of guessed she would learn the oh-so-goody lifestyle of love and care that the good guys celebrate non stop?"  
  
Sonic growled, "You're amazing, Eggman... Tricking us with a fake person to steal our emeralds is one thing, but playing with Tails' emotions like that??"  
  
He looked over to Tails, still being held by the bot, but hardly noticing anymore as he remembered Fiona. "And I cared for her too..." he said to himself.  
  
Robotnik shrugged, "Oh well. Better to have love and lost than not love at all."  
  
Sonic stepped forward, "I guess your plans are smokes now, Eggman! Now that I know them, there's no way I'll let you get away with this!"  
  
Robotnik faced Sonic, angrily, "You're more simple minded that I ever imagined! Who needs Fiona when I sitll have your little sidekick in my hands!" He pointed to Tails, who still kept remembering Fiona to even notice much of what was happening.  
  
Sonic looked over, suddenly remembering. There had to be a way to get Tails.  
  
He looked over to the Tornado 2, the vehicle that often helped them search for the emeralds.  
  
"Wish I could help, Eggman," said Sonic, "But you do remember that the Chaos Emeralds were scattered back to those special zones after the Eclispe Cannon was destroyed."  
  
Robotnik growled, "You're always theiving those emeralds before I could. Go out and get them!"  
  
Sonic gave a heaping sigh, "Well I guess I have no choice here." He looked over to Tails, "Do you mind if I borrow the Tornado 2, Tails?"  
  
Tails glanced up, upon hearing his name, "What? Oh, sure..."  
  
Sonic walked over and hopped into the cockpit. "You have 24 hours to retreive them, Sonic," rasped Robotnik, "Or else you're buddy's barbecued."  
  
Converting it to Cyclone-Mode, Sonic reluctantly walked the Tornado 2 out of the room.  
  
Robotnik smiled as soon as he was gone. "Now all we have to do is wait. You better pray your hero comes back in time to save you, foxboy."  
  
Tails only hummed a response as the two bots turned the other direction.  
  
"Take him to the dungeon cell," Robotnik ordered, as he turned and walked off the other direction as well.  
  
But he whipped right back around after hearing the sound of explosions.  
  
There was Sonic, at the controls of the Tornado 2, the Volken Cannon prevoiusly fired. Across the room lay two smoking guard bots with Tails rubbing his head from the explosions. The hedgehog deviously looked over at the doctor. "Sike!"  
  
Robotnik growled, "What do you think you're doing this time??"  
  
"Tails, get over here! Quick!"  
  
Tails stood up and raced over to Sonic. "Sonic, the emeralds!"  
  
"Emeralds?" said Robotnik.  
  
"Take the emeralds and go, Tails!" said Sonic, "I'll take Eggman!"  
  
But Tails only shook his head. "No Sonic..."  
  
Sonic looked down, almost suprised. Tails never disobeyed him before. "What?"  
  
"I'll take Eggman."  
  
"But Tails--"  
  
"Sonic," Tails responded, sounding more firm, "Not only is the Tornado 2 mine, but Fiona..." He looked to the ground, "She was..."  
  
Sonic nodded, "I understand." He hopped out of the cockpit and in front of Tails, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just do me a favor and take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you like you lost Fiona."  
  
Tails smiled, "Right!"  
  
And Tails hovered himself into the cockpit, Sonic reached into the trunk and took out...  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds?!" Robotnik cried, "They were in that plane the entire time??" He growled, "Why didn't Fiona tell me??"  
  
"I guess she wasn't programmed to do that," Sonic snived, "And you called ME simple??"  
  
As he was about to run, Tails called, "Wait, Sonic!"  
  
"What is it??"  
  
Tails looked down at Sonic, sincere eyes almost with tears, "Please take Fiona with you. I want to make sure she's safe, even if... she's..."  
  
Sonic nodded, "If you say so." He ran up to Fiona, placed her lifeless body on his shoulder, and sped out with the emeralds.  
  
Robotnik looked about to chase him, but the familiar Volken Cannon got in his face. "You're not going anywhere, Eggman!" Tails shouted.  
  
"You think you can beat me this time, you cute little fox?" Robotnik sneered as he took a step backwards to his control panel and pressed a button.  
  
From the floor in front of them, Robotnik's vehicle elevated up. The Egg-Walker.  
  
Hopping in the cockpit, Robotnik turned on his engines and started up. "This looks familiar," he mused, "But I'll claim victory this time in my new updated Egg-Walker!"  
  
And with that, a giant cannon zoomed up from the back, pointing at Tails and firing.  
  
  
  
Sonic held the emeralds and Fiona close as the base suddenly shook violently.  
  
"The exit's just up ahead!" he called out, "Hang on, Fiona!"  
  
But the way out would be more difficult than it seemed when debris starting falling heavily from the ceiling, along with the loud soudns of explosions and destruction.  
  
"Sheesh!" Sonic yelped, jumping over a fallen pipe, "Tails and Eggman must really be at each other's throats!"  
  
  
  
  
"Hold still, you!!" Robotnik roared as the Cyclone zipped all over the room, dodging each attack, "Dargh!! How can one pathetic machine move so fast suddenly??"  
  
"You may have done some modification to your wheels," exclaimed Tails, "But so have I! No longer will I be lagging behind!"  
  
He set targets on the Egg Walker.  
  
"Oh no!" Robotnik cried, seeing in was in range. He quickly drove to get out of the way, but missles had already struck the left leg of the Walker. It fell over sideways.  
  
"Hah! I got you!" Tails cheered.  
  
Robotnik looked up to see where Tails was standing... in front of the nuclear pipes on the wall. Smirking at this, he aimed his laser rifles towards Tails.  
  
"Nice try, Eggman," said Tails, simpily stepping to the side, "But you lost! Admit defeat!"  
  
"Listen to your own advice!" sneered Robotnik, shooting.  
  
The lasers struck the pipe, causing a MASSIVE explosion, knocking the Cyclone over to it's side. Tails cried out in suprise.  
  
He looked around worriedly, "Oh no!"  
  
Another large cannon sprung up from behind Robotnik's craft, "Mwa ha ha..." Robotnik laughed, "You're not the only one with the Volken Cannon. Say your prayers, foxboy!"  
  
As the Volken Cannon charged up its full power, Tails looked around quickly. 'Darn that Eggman!' he cried in thought, 'I would have never thought of hitting the nuclear pipe, like what happened when we fought in ARK...'  
  
Glancing upwards, he noticed Robotnik was also standing behind them as well, since the pipes went around the room. He also noticed the Eggman was too giddy about destroying his rival finally to even notice where_he_was!  
  
Just before the Volken Cannon fired, Tails aimed his laser rifle at the pipes, creating another massive explosion.  
  
"YARGH!!!" Robotnik cried, as his walker fell to the side.  
  
The Volken Cannon did go off, however, and struck the side of the wall, creating another deadly quake to the base and the ceilings started collapsing.  
  
"Uh oh..." Tails murmured.  
  
  
  
Sonic managed to make it outside, miles away where the Tornado 2 was parked before.  
  
He looked backed, only to see the base collapse.... and no sign of Tails.  
  
"NO!" he cried, "Tails!!"  
  
He just stood there, looking as the base fell to nothing but wood and metal peices...  
  
He squinted his eyes as he saw something come speeding forward. It was a blue blur. But the blue blur himself was right there!  
  
"Who... or what, is that??"  
  
And just then, the Tornado 2 sped right past him!  
  
"Tails!" Sonic cried, "You're alive!"  
  
The plane veered around, and made a stop right in front of Sonic.  
  
"Sure am!" the young pilot winked.  
  
Sonic turned, looking back over at the destructed base, "Did Eggman...?"  
  
"I didn't see," said Tails, "All I knew was I had to get out as fast as I could!"  
  
Sonic sighed, "Well, if he did manage to make it out, we'll be hearing from him soon, no doubt."  
  
Tails nodded, "Yeah!"  
  
After picking up the emeralds and Fiona, Sonic opened the trunk space and shoved the Chaos Emeralds back in, where they were always kept. He then was about to put in Fiona.  
  
"Sonic..."  
  
Sonic looked over, "Yeah?"  
  
"You don't think... Fiona can sit up with us, can she?"  
  
Sonic twitched his nose, in a good manner. "Ah, I don't see why not."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna give her some kind of proper burial or somethin'?"  
  
Tails opened his storage compartment room, and placed Fiona inside.  
  
"I think I'd rather have her here," he responded, "It'll be a better monument than having to bury her, so I can see her whenever I want. Maybe I'll rebuild her one day."  
  
"You know Tails," said Sonic, "There ARE other girls out there... Some who are actually flesh and blood."  
  
Tails sighed, "I know, but when you get right down to it, does it really matter if the one person you really care about is either flesh OR metal?"  
  
"Yooo hoooo!" called a feminine voice, making Sonic cringe in fright, "Anybody hooome??"  
  
They turned around. There stood Amy by the doorway of Tails' workshop, "Hiya sweety!!"  
  
Sonic gulped, "Y'know, maybe_I_should try dating a robot some day!" And with that, he dashed off.  
  
"Sonic Hedgehog!" Amy shouted, as she started racing after him, "You know very well no one can date you but me!"  
  
Tails watched as they left. He then turned back into the closet, knelt by Fiona, and gave a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Y'know... maybe having a girlfriend isn't so bad after all..."  
  
  
THE END  
  
Start: "Beleive In Myself" 


End file.
